


We’re going deep into your mind

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dream demon Bendy, It has War and shooting and mention of blood triggers you I wouldn't read, Post War, its got some gore so watch it, not too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Henry has been having bad dreams and Bendy wants to help... but it doesn't go as well as he expected





	We’re going deep into your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up if you get the title

Henry had seemed... off, the past few days. He seemed jumpier, quieter almost as if he was shrinking in on himself. Not speaking out during meetings like he used. His normal banters with the others hardly happened anymore, even with Joey and Bendy. 

Bendy really wanted to help Henry. As much as the animator seemed to be handling himself fine Bendy would find him catching his breath when he thought no one was watching or blinking multiple times at someone or something, as if making sure things were real. 

Bendy even caught him asleep at his desk a few times, and falling asleep before snapping awake and looking around frightfully before noticing Bendy and calming down.

Since they shared an office, with their desks being across from each other and Bendy sleeping in the old drawer in the dresser in the room, Bendy couldn’t help but study his friend. He had no idea what could be wrong and he asked Joey about it the next day. 

They were in the coffee room, though Bendy’s mug was full of heated ink instead of coffee like Joey’s. 

“Hey, Uh Joey?”. He starts and dosent know how to ask. “What’s wrong with Henry?”. Is the simplest way to ask and if Joey choking on his coffee is any answer it must be something bad. 

“I uh... think.... I gotta go”. And he’s out of the room before Bendy can comment. 

He gets similar responses from the others. Boris and Alice don’t know. Sammy gives a strange sympathetic look but dosent offer much. Wally evades along with Susie much like Joey. 

He’s already frustrated and tries to forget about it.

-/-

By nightfall almost everyone’s gone. Bendy, of course is awake along with Henry, and he tries to focus but he keeps glancing up at the man. Henry seems as if he’s in his last leg, his head already resting in his hand and his eyes nearly shut. 

Bendy notices his face is scrunched up and he’s breathing uneven. “Henry?”. The man doesn’t answer. Bendy gets up and is halfway over the area between their shared desks when Henry shoots up and Bendy nearly jumps out of his ink. 

Henry is panting and Bendy rushes over to his side. “H-entry. Are you okay”. He places an hand on the mans shoulders and he flinches back. 

Bendy steps away. “Sorry. Are you-“.

“I’m fine”. Henry says gruffly. He stares down at the paperwork and dosent day anymore so Bendy awkwardly makes his way to his desk and tries once more to concentrate. 

-/-

It’s the next day when Bendy makes his decision. He’s gonna find out what’s going on with Henry, wether he likes it or not. 

Ya see, Bendy is a dream demon. Usual the title ‘ink demon’ or ‘dancing demon’ was iced but dream demon was there in a little part of him that was able to mess around with dreams. 

And if that’s what was bothering Henry, than why couldn’t he stop it? 

-/-

He waited until later that night. Henry, as he had been the past few days, was asleep at his desk. And maybe Bendy had slipped some cold medicine in his coffee when he made it that moment. But not too much. 

It was late so no one should be around. 

He took a deep breath. It had been a while. If he was being honest, it’d probably been a few years since he’d stopped popping into dreams. 

He never really interferes either. Just watching over his friends. Occasionally sending in some nightmare sheep. 

It’s tricky. There’s s whole ritual, and he’s sure Joey would get a kick out of it if he ever found out. 

He closes his eyes. 

And after a moment. 

He opens them. 

Sound hits him immediately and even though he technically doesn’t have ears, whatever he hears with is ringing. 

“Get down!”. Someone shouts and pushes him to the ground. A loud boom sounds and dusts and rocks fly out over him.

“Are you good?”. Bendy blinks. “Henry?”. He murmurs. “Henry!”. His arms are around the man who quickly pushes him off. 

“Yeah yeah, you can thank me later”. He shoves something into the toons gloved hands. “Here. When I say so, chuck it”.

“What? But-“. Henry I interrupts. “No buts. We gotta war to win”. He pulls the clip off the grenade. “We have 20 seconds. Wait until my go okay?”.

Bendy realizes their in some kinda pit. Henry is leaned over some bags and-

Shooting a gun. 

Bendy swallows. He’s never seen a real gun before. Cartoony ones. Guns that just shot out flags with the word ‘bang’ or ‘pop’ on it. Guns that only shoot flanks, like the ones Wally had hanging up in the janitors closet which he used for his office. Henry usually steered clear of it. Maybe that had something to do with the nightmares. 

Though this Henry handled the weapon as though it was another part of himself. 

“Now!”.

Bendy blinked. “What?”. Henry shouted again. “Now! Throw it now!”. Bendy hurls it over his shoulder and a second later an explosion goes off. 

An arm. A human arm lands in front of him and he feels blood spray across his face. 

He chokes on any words that might’ve tried to come out of his mouth. Henry dosent seemed fazed in the slightest. In fact, he’s got a grin on his face that freaks Bendy out. 

“Uh Henry”. He drags a glove down his face, stressing to remember it’s just a dream. He’s not trying to get stuck here forever. 

“Fucking hell. We gotta move more are coming. Come on”.

Bendy tries to stutter out a response bur Henry pulls him into a run and soon they’re sprinting through some dry woods with the sound of gunshots and explosions and other people running along with them. 

Every so often Henry would turn and fire back while running and Bendy marveled at how easy it seemed to come to the animator. He was having trouble just keeping up with Henry. 

He felt out of breath, which as a room was an unusual and not welcomed feeling in his chest. He sighed in relief when everyone stopped running and he could try to catch his breath. 

“Henry... not to be... curious carter over here but.”. He panted. “Why are we runnin’?”..

“Henry didn’t seem to be as out of breath as Bendy and some of the others running with them. He was fiddling with his gun, reloading it? Bendy didn’t know much about guns. 

“Aren’t you a soldier. You know what’s going on? Ya going through shock of somethin’? Get it together!”. Henry snapped in his face and Bendy flinched. 

“Uh yeah I’m... I’m okay. I-i think?”.

“Good enough. Now let’s keep moving. We gotta get back to base”.


End file.
